Welcome To your New Life
by Just The Sort of Story
Summary: Kurt Hummel was always a little different. After surpassing every class he's been given, it was decided that he move into a school that could meet his level of intelligence. That school is Dalton Academy for the Significantly Advanced. But what happens when "Advanced" doesn't strictly mean "Intelligent", but something more? -klaine-
1. Prologue

**Title: Welcome To your New Life**

**Words: ~1,600(I really don't know, this is seriously just an estimation)**

**Warnings: Rated M for cursing, future Adult Themes, future Graphic Violence; Introduction of Humanoids, Chimera, and otherwise fantastical creatures.**

**Spoilers: At this point, it starts in the second season. Being that we're almost at the _Fourth_ Season, I think you're okay. ;)**

**Authors note:**

**Okay then, here we go! Remember that old story I wrote a looooong time ago called "Welcome to Dalton"? Yeah, well, this is sort of it, but new and improved!**

**I know the other one ended kind of abruptly, and that I didn't show my face here for a good number of months-aherm-about a year-ahem-but now I think I want to start writing this again. :3 I really like that idea I had before, but I just didn't have the drive or the writing skills to properly execute it. :/**

**So, the prologue is rather long, and I don't know just yet if the forthcoming chapters are going to be shorter, longer, similar length, or what-I guess I'll just go with it. x3**

**AND NOW, INTRODUCING A NEW AND IMPROVED STORY BY YOURS TRULY,**

**I give you, the Prologue to Welcome To your New Life. :) Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

To say that Kurt was nervous was the worst understatement one could ever use in this situation.

Kurt Hummel was special. A "superb human being", as his doctor and, respectively, his teachers would say. He was brighter in more ways than any person at his public school, McKinley High, and his intellect was more than just noticeable among the crowd around him; however, that could be because the majority of his peers are neanderthals, as Kurt likes to refer to them, or they're just too scared to unleash whatever intelligence they may have into the public.

Kurt Hummel surpassed each and every class he was assigned, one after another. McKinley's principal tried as best as he could to place Kurt in a higher-ranked class, but even the "smartest class in McKinley" was too slow for Kurt. It was time for a change.

Even at a young age, Kurt's intellect had been high. He was walking by the age of 6-8 months, reading ten page, simple sentence, stories by 14-15 months, and singing as soon as he could form words - which was around 8 months as well.

At Elementary school, Kurt's teachers have been amazed at his many capabilities for such a young age, and encouraged him to enroll in higher-grade reading / writing classes, enhanced Social Studies classes, and higher-level Math classes. Kurt was on fire, and his ever-loving (and ever-surprised) mother and father, Elizabeth and Burt Hummel, took pride in their son's quick learning.

It wasn't until Kurt was eight years old that his spring of amazing capabilities was paused.

August 2002, eight years after Kurt was born, Elizabeth Hummel passed away.

She was very sick-for weeks on end and was only kept alive because of what could either have been strong will or a strong curiosity of certain doctors whom were trying to figure out exactly _what_ this illness was.

It is still unknown what kind of illness or disease she carried, and never has such an illness presented itself again for doctors to study it further.

When she had finally been put in the ground, many were devastated and many were pained.

Kurt was probably affected the worst.

He couldn't sleep for days. His grades depleted come Middle School, and his smiling time significantly depleted.

Burt didn't know what else to do, so he put him in therapy. Kurt, becoming quite the diva, didn't cooperate as well as Burt had hoped. Instead of forcing him into opening up, he pulled Kurt out of therapy and let him come out at his own pace.

It wasn't until the end of 7th grade when Kurt started smiling again. He let himself talk more often; he would speak whenever he wanted to rather than just to answer a question or give an explanation.

He started pulling his grades up again, at least to Bs. It wasn't until he entered High School that he started caring about himself a little more. He started wearing nicer clothing, standing up a little straighter, and working that much harder to bring his intellect back up.

It was then, during his first year of high school, that Kurt started passing the bar again.

At first, he was proud to be so smart. It felt good, being the only one to raise his hand to answer a question and always get it right; to always be the highest grade in every class; to receive praise from his teachers every day, even for just the vest he was wearing or the twirl in his hair that day.

He soon realized that being the best wasn't the best place to be-and that some people didn't like to be overdone.

He first realized this when he answered a question incorrectly (probably for the first time), and the person behind him coughed, "Guess you're not so smart."

He next realized this when people sneered at him after a teacher complemented his dress.

Finally, he knew he had to change something when people would purposefully start shouldering him in the halls and call him names like, "Nerd", or "Smart-Ass".

The last straw was probably when Kurt had opened his locker one morning to find a mess of notes or paper slips saying things like, "Being smart doesn't make you better than us, jerk," or, "Be like the rest of us, creep!"

At that, Kurt changed his demeanor.

He said hello to teachers less often during the day, raised his hand a bit less often, and didn't let his yearning to push past his limits overcome him again. All these things he changed, but never once did he let his grades slip again.

The bullies died down a little after a while, which gave Kurt some breathing time. Though it wasn't long when a year later, Kurt realized another problem that he didn't think he'd be able to hide as easily.

Kurt Hummel liked men.

He first realized _this_ fact when Stephen Strausser, head quarter-back of McKinley High's football team and school heartthrob, changed into his uniform for gym, which was ironically Kurt's gym period as well.

He hadn't realized he was staring at those _amazing_ shoulders, those _perfectly _toned pecs and abs, and that amazing set of biceps until the guy next to him shoved him in the shoulder, snapping at him and asking if he was "some fag peekin' at dudes' asses".

That marked the day of a new type of harassment.

From then, people started tossing him worse looks than before-what used to be looks of annoyance and frustration, now became looks of disgust.

Instead of simple shoves in the middle of the hallway like how it used to be, people started going out of their way to shove Kurt into lockers, often times getting him so hard it knocked him to the ground. The worst was probably when he would get to school early and kids would toss him into the dumpster outside the school. They'd always managed to get him on days where he was wearing something nice.

And then came the Slushies.

Slushies were a unique but disgusting mixture of tiny, crushed ice, and a flavored, artificially colored form of juice. They were usually really good to drink on a particularly hot day, but not when kids decided they were more useful as weapons against lower-class students.

To be "Slushied" was to have a large-size Slushie drink thrusted at your face or dumped over your head. The ice itself was intensely cold, and the colored juices soaked into everything in a matter of seconds, making the clothing virtually unwearable again. It was like being bitch-slapped by a cherry iceberg.

Kurt was Slushied at least once every week. Sometimes even twice a day if it was a good day. Colors spanned from purple to red to blue, and Kurt hated each with a passion. He also hated every single jerk who snickered every time he was met with the icy hand of another cold drink.

No one really cared anymore after the rumors began. He hadn't really _come out_ yet, but everyone already had all the assumptions they needed to degrade him otherwise.

The teachers didn't help. He'd go to the principal and try to make some sort of arrangement, but said principal either didn't care or really meant it when he said, "I'd help, but there is just not enough evidence to prove your case".

Kurt thought this was ridiculous; this was a _school, _not a _law firm._

It was then that Kurt decided not to hold himself back anymore. He didn't care anymore that people looked at him like he had three heads or a pair of giant wings; he didn't care that they thought he was a kiss up-all he wanted was to push through the next few years with good grades and enough potential to fly the Hell away from that god-forsaken school.

So he worked hard again. He surpassed every class the school threw at him, and didn't care what people said about him anymore. He did this up to the point where the principal couldn't give him any higher classes.

The first day of junior year of McKinley High School for Kurt was simple: He walked into school the first day, was immediately met with a nice, grape slushie, roughly shoved into his own locker with a pleasant, "Welcome back, homo," from a dumb, beefy-looking jock, and a quiet but rushed ushering into the principal's office from the Counselor.

His dad was already there, a soft smile on his face. For a moment, Kurt thought that the school was finally going to clean up its act, but he was delightfully contradicted when a big pamphlet dropped in front of him.

"Dalton Academy High School for the Significantly Advanced"

And so begins the day Kurt was welcomed into his new life.

* * *

**AU: Eeeeeeee! So excited! :3**

**Oh and, were you wondering what the "Humanoids, Chimera, and otherwise fantastical creatures" meant? I guess you'll just have to wait and see, unless you read my other fic. ;)**

**EDIT: MAJOR EDIT: Okay, so, recently, someone sent a review here regarding Kurt's developmental acceleration when he was a child - pointing out that his acceleration rate is actually delayed! Woops!**

**So, I tried to fix it, and I really really hope it's a little more logical for Kurt's case. :/ Sorry about that! Especially for anyone who caught that and thought I was an idiot. xD**

**Also - To whomever it was that made this point and you are reading this now, I would very much appreciate it if you came off Anonymous so that we could speak privately on these matters; I would like your expertise on matters concerning age development for future reference, since you seem to be knowledgeable. :)**

**Sorry again! I hope you all can forgive my poor judgement of early child development! xD (p.s.: I'm better at adolescent behavior / development and human emotional development, I promise. ;D)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Welcome To your New Life**

**Words: ~4,400 weeeeee**

**Warnings: Rated M for cursing (not right now but later *le shrug*), future Adult Themes, future Graphic Violence; Introduction of Humanoids, Chimera, and otherwise fantastical creatures.**

**Spoilers: None~**

**Authors note: Wheeeee here we go! First chapter~ Hope you're not already bored! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dalton Academy? Isn't that like a-a crazy good school?" Kurt sputtered in astonishment after receiving the pamphlet from his over-excited principal.

Kurt's father snorted; he had said the same exact thing just thirty minutes earlier when he had a private confrontation with the principal.

Principal Figgins waved his hands extravagantly. "It will all be covered. You are a brilliant mind, Kurt Hummel! You deserve this!" he praised in his always-thick Indian accent.

"You _have_ a brilliant mind," chided the school counselor next to him, correcting him lightly for his grammar mistake.

"Thank you, Miss Pillsbury, anyway-" Kurt snorted quietly at the blatant ignorance of her efforts. "-you will be enrolled at the Dalton Academy School for the Significantly Advanced tomorrow. They will give you up until next Monday to move into your dorm room-"

"Woah-_dorm room?" _Burt interrupted. "My son's gonna be put in a dorm room? He's not being sent off to _college _here, this is high school we're talking about! Isn't this an optional thing?"

"The school is an hour and a half away from here-yes, it is optional, but most understand that it's just easier to stay there for the school week! They can most definitely return home whenever they want outside of school, as long as they get to class on time."

Burt shifted in his seat uncomfortable, curling his arms together over his chest. "Will there be girls?" he asked awkwardly.

Kurt openly rolled his eyes, not caring if he was being rude. Kurt knew he was gay, and he certainly wouldn't be looking for a reason to peek at girls in the middle of the night; however, he has yet to tell his father of this, so he can't really blame the man for the assumption. Still, it hurts to think that the only reason to be held back is because of where wandering eyes and minds may lead you.

"Yes, but they have a separate dorm housing," Figgins clarified. Burt, obviously satisfied, huffed shortly.

The room was quiet for a moment before Burt looked over at Kurt, whom was absently flipping through the pamphlet, which was decorated with nice images and little descriptions about the school.

"What do you think, kiddo?" Kurt looked up at Burt, and then at the two others present in the room, obviously waiting for an answer.

Softly, he answered after a moment, "Can I think about it?"

* * *

Burt stepped out of his truck, closed and locked the door behind him, and strode up the driveway towards the front door; quickly followed by Kurt, who stepped out of his own car and up the driveway he went as well.

"So what d'you think?" Burt asked as the two of them walked into the house, Kurt immediately sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"About the school? I think it's nice," he responded, taking his phone out and idly tapping through his pictures of various animals, diagrams, and Musical actors he particularly looked up to.

"Just nice?" his father asked, leaning on the counter.

Kurt shrugged silently, continuing on his absent flicking.

"Kurt," Burt warned. Kurt flicked his eyes up at Burt for just a second before sighing and locking his phone, putting it aside to have a proper conversation with his dad.

"Like I said, it's nice. I don't know what else you want me to say," he defended, ignoring Burt's sigh in favor of picking at the edge of the counter.

"Would you like to go there?" his father asked after a short moment of silence.

Kurt remained silent, pondering the question. "Kurt," Burt tried after a few minutes of sustained silence.

"I don't know-"

"Well, why not?" But immediately questioned.

Kurt flicked his eyes up at him again, his defensive wall springing back into place.

"It may not be _right_ for me," he snapped lightly, earning another questionable look from Burt.

"Kurt, this place is _perfect _for you. It has all the classes you need that'll keep you on your toes, it has a bunch of brainiacs just like you so you can finally meet someone and make friends!" Kurt smiled at that, creeping out from behind his wall just a little. "And it has no tolerance for any sort of harassment, so you don't have to worry about people making fun of you anymore."

Kurt looked up completely at that. He never told his father about the bullies. How much does he know? Who could possibly have told him without his knowledge? Does Burt know he's gay already?

"How did you-"

"Miss Pillsbury told me about how you'd come to her about 'em," he interrupted sharply. It was very obvious that Burt was angry with Kurt-or at the very least, frustrated with his son's lack of communication. "She said you'd come almost once a week, showing her-" he bit back the words for a moment, making sure he didn't snap too hard when he said them, "-bruises. All over your arms and back."

Kurt tucked his head down, blinking back the slight stinging in his eyes.

"And-and those 'Slushies' or whatever? When were you gonna tell me about those? I was wondering why you'd bring, like, _three_ changes of clothes every day!"

"They'd often do it more than just once a day," Kurt retorted softly, but again, Burt cut him off.

"More than just _once?_ Kurt, why haven't you told anyone of this?" he raised his voice by only a little, but it was enough for Kurt to snap back with just as much volume.

"Because no one ever _listens!_ I tell people things about my life, and they just _brush it aside!_ Like you say, I've told Miss Pillsbury _quite_ a few times about how those-" he sputtered for the right word, "-_goons-_treat me every day! Nothing gets through that thick head of ginger-albeit gorgeous on the doll-hair!" Burt focussed more on what Kurt was saying as the boy stood up to pace around the kitchen. "It's the same with _every_ teacher there! All is well until the '_faggot of McKinley'_," he emphasized with air quotations, "starts speaking up!" Burt held his hand up, stopping Kurt.

"Woah, woah, woah-who's calling you that?"

_Oh shit._

"Um, no one specifically-it's just sort of a-it's just a name people just-"

"I know what it is, Kurt," Burt interrupted, "but why are they calling _you _that?"

_Oh sure,_ Kurt thought sternly, _Miss Pillsbury tells my dad _everything _except for the fact that I'm gay._

"It's seriously just a stupid name kids are calling me. They call lots of people that!"

"No but lots a' kids aren't my _son,_ now why are they calling _you_ that?"

"What, Dad-it doesn't _mean _anything! It's just a word-"

"A word that means _gay,_ Kurt."

"Technically, in its true meaning, it means a pile of sticks-"

"Kurt Jacobson Hummel!"

Kurt flinched and stood up straight, fully facing his father at the sound of his full name. His full name would only come out when Burt was _way_ too frustrated to deal with this right now.

Burt sighed, gladly accepting the attention. "Kurt, I have a serious question for you, but you don't have to answer if you're too uncomfortable. I still want you to be _completely honest_ with me here, regardless of what you think I want to hear."

Kurt took a deep breath, bracing himself for the question of the day.

"Kurt, are you gay?"

Kurt looked up at his father, his eyes wide as if he didn't expect the question. Suddenly, he felt a wave of nausea hit him with as much force as a Slushie-_Oh the irony,_ he thought.

"I-I-" He couldn't answer. Nervously, he licked his lips and picked at the cuticles of his fingers. "I don't feel comfortable with that question," he finally blurted out and scurried from the room and up the stairs.

* * *

When he finally made it upstairs and into his bedroom, Kurt shut the door and leaned on it, his hand clasping over his mouth as his eyes wrenched closed-attempting to keep the tears at bay.

_This was not how it was supposed to go,_ he thought gruffly, biting his lip from behind his hand to keep from letting out a sob, _I was gonna tell him when I was _ready,_ not when he expects it-Dammit!_ He almost punched the door with the heel of his first but stopped himself, going instead for his bed. He slapped his hand onto the duvet, trying to get the frustration out in some form without really hurting himself or something in his room.

When he didn't feel better, he did it again-and again-and once more before he realized he was getting nowhere and simply sat down on the edge of the bed. He tried to even his breathing but couldn't, feeling the overwhelming feeling of hurt and humiliation spread through him.

He's never felt this way before. He's never felt so hurt that he just wants to fall asleep forever or punch a hole in the wall.

_How do I fix this?_ He thought to himself after a moment, his breath automatically evening itself out after the short moment of calm silence. _How do I _do_ this? What am I even _doing?_ Why can't I be _normal-

And then it hit him.

Kurt leaned back and fell backwards on his bed, spreading his arms over the scape of the duvet. _That's just it, _he thought, _I'm not normal. I'm smarter than every kid at my school, I dress better than half of them, _he thought with a raise of his eyebrow,_ and on top of all that, I like boys. How the Hell is that normal?_ He let out a soft laugh, realizing that he was probably the least normal kid in this state.

_Maybe I should go to that school._ He thought with a blink. _I mean-the campus looked nice, and I like how the dorms are split apart; not to mention the many _boys_ there'll be,_ He smiled to himself-_and its classes are far more advanced than what stupid McKinley has. And the no tolerance for harassment policy? Amazing._

He bit his lip at the last part. _But what about my dad? He knows something's up, and I have to tell him the truth. But what's he going to think? Will he throw me out? Send me to the school and not bother taking me back when summer starts? Oh god, what if-_

He suddenly heard a knock at his door, halting his racing thoughts.

_"Hey, Buddy?"_ _Dad._ _"Can I come in?"_

Kurt sighed and didn't move for a moment. After a quick inner debate, he slid off his bed and stepped to his door, opening it with a dejected face.

"Hey, Kiddo," his dad said softly. Kurt stepped aside and let his dad in, and they both sat down on the bed.

They were both silent for a moment until Burt finally spoke up. "Look, bud, I'm sorry about snapping at you. It's just-" he searched for the right words, "-you've been so _distant_ lately-for a while now, actually-and I'm just trying to figure out what's goin' on with you. I-I want to be there for you, Kurt. I want you trust me again and _talk_ to me again. You stopped talking again when you entered high school, and all I want is to know _why?"_

Burt looked at his son, whom was staring intently at the floor. "Kurt?" Kurt looked up, his eyes welled with tears. He launched over to hug his father tightly. Burt hugged him back, reveling in his son's newfound openness.

They hugged like that for a moment, allowing each other the benefit of being close again, but soon enough, Kurt had to pull away. He _needed_ to set things straight with his dad-especially concerning his sexuality.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," he nervously began wringing his hands together and biting his cheek, pondering on how he should go about this. "I'm-I'm sure Miss Pillsbury has told you-" he paused, flicking his eyes to the ceiling in favor of cursing her out, "-a few things about me at school, but I want to set things straight right here-right now."

Burt nodded understandingly and made himself a little more comfortable for the upcoming news.

Suddenly, Kurt felt a wave of nervousness hit him again. _How should I tell him? Should I just say it? Should I tell him a story? 'Oh, well you see, Dad, once upon a time, there was a prince in a magical kingdom who was smarter than everyone in the land, but the only problem was, he liked boys, so when one of his servants noticed him checking out another servant's ass, they all performed mutiny on him and threw him in the dungeons for the rest of his life. The end._

That sounded like a terrible story to tell.

Kurt worried his lower lip between his teeth for another moment before Burt-once again-snapped him out of his thoughts. "Kurt?" Kurt looked up. "Just tell me, Bud."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded swiftly. He swallowed and looked down, cursing himself for not being able to do this. He figured: the best way to do this is to just _do it._

"Dad," he started slowly, "I'm gay."

Kurt didn't dare look up to see his dad's reaction. He was sure his dad already knew because of Miss Pillsbury.

"Kurt," he heard his dad say, "Look at me, Buddy."

Kurt looked up hesitantly, waiting for a continuation.

"Kurt: I know you're gay. I know this, not because your chipper little guidance counselor blatantly hinted at it," his father dipped his head in such a way that reminded Kurt of himself, "but because I've known forever." he smirked at Kurt, who tilted his head in confusion. "I've known you were gay since you were about three years old-all you've ever wanted was a pair of-a pair of '_sensible heels'._" he chuckled at that, and Kurt smiled at the distant memory.

Burt took in a breath before continuing. "Do you know what you said to me when you were-" he paused, trying to remember the age, "-about five years old?" Kurt shook his head curiously. "It was your first Disney movie you've ever seen-It was something like, uh-The Mermaid and the Sailor, or something-"

"The Little Mermaid?" Kurt offered.

Burt nodded swiftly and continued, "Yeah, that's it-we were watching that-you, your mom and I, and-" Kurt smiled softly at the mention of his mother. "-and when the movie ended, we were bringing you upstairs to bed, and you said-" Burt chuckled, reaching up to scratch the top of his head. "-you asked in your sleepy haze if _you'd_ ever find someone like the Prince." Kurt's heart clenched slightly at that. Funny-him at five years old, already wishing for a prince to come and sweep him off his tiny-and only adorned with the most sensible of heels-feet.

"For a minute, your mom and I thought we'd heard wrong-or you were confused and meant to say that you'd wished to be in that prince's position, but when I asked you what you meant, you said-and I quote-'I'm too fabulous to _not_ have the bestest Prince as _my_ man', and that's when your mom corrected you and told you the proper word was simply, 'best'."

Kurt couldn't believe this. At age five, he was not only pining for rich men, but he also referred to himself as "fabulous". He was quite proud of little five-year-old Kurt Hummel. That boy knew how to pick 'em way before _he_ even did.

After a second, Kurt looked up at his dad nervously again. "So you don't care?" he asked slowly, "That I'm gay," he clarified.

Burt took in another breath and looked over at his son. He clapped him lightly on the shoulder and smiled at him. "No, bud. I don't care." Kurt sighed at that, feeling the nervousness wash out of him. "I'm just happy you won't be getting anyone pregnant," Burt finished offhandedly, earning a delicate snort from Kurt.

"Yeah, you don't have to be worrying about _that,_" Kurt replied.

Before they could _really_ finish, Kurt had to ask one more thing, "If you already knew I was gay, why did you ask Principal Figgins about the dorms?"

His father made an awkward shrug and looked over at Kurt with a straight face, "Honestly kid, I just wanted to know," he smirked and chuckled shortly. Kurt let himself laugh too.

Soon, both men got up, and Kurt quickly gave Burt another short embrace.

"So," Burt announced after Kurt had pulled away, "How's about that Dalton school?"

Kurt took in a slow breath and smiled softly, nodding.

"I think-I think it sounds great," he licked his lips, the nervousness returning for a moment before he added, "but first I want to tell you about my first two years of high school..."

* * *

Kurt pulled into a parking space closest to the concrete walkway up to Dalton Academy's Main Entrance. After discussing a few things with his father on Monday, the two figured that the best bet for all of Kurt's current problems could be solved by transferring to a new school-preferably Dalton, as it was just about perfect to Kurt.

The other day, his father and he had talked about a good amount of things that they really needed to talk about. Kurt told his dad all about the looks he was given everyday just for being smart or overly-athletic. He told his father about when the bruising started, showed his father just about every spot, and explained what he did about it. His father almost called the school to curse them out over what they let happen to his son, but Kurt stopped him, telling him it would be no use.

They talked about a few other things too: how Kurt began to realize that he was gay, the way people treated him after he was caught that _one time_ in the locker rooms; to Kurt it was just a couple of memories, but to Burt it was madness, shear madness. No one had acted like that in _his_ day, and all Burt wished, and he told Kurt this, was for Kurt to trust him and _tell him things_ when they happen. It was then that they hugged again, and started talking more about the new school.

Kurt was glad he and his father talked things through. They had tied up some loose ends, helped each other understand one another more, and made promises to each other that they would always be honest to each other: even if the situation isn't the best.

By the end of the day, Kurt felt relieved. He felt as if a great amount of weight had lifted off his chest, and now that he'd be leaving stupid McKinley High School, he had a lot less to worry about.

The _only_ thing at this point Kurt was worried about was the dorms. He knew there was no other choice other than waste all his money on gas from driving nearly 90 minutes to and from the school just to sleep in his own bed everyday-and that _definitely_ can't happen-so he figured it would just be easier to sleep there where it's openly provided and recommended.

He just hoped his roommate wouldn't be some creepy dude who collects dead animals-or owns lizards. _God,_ he hates lizards.

Taking the paperwork for the Headmaster-_Headmaster? What is this, Hogwarts?-_from the passenger seat, Kurt strode out of the car, closing the door and locking it quickly.

As he walked up the walkway to the school, he noticed how barren and empty the outside of the school was. Sure there were a couple of cars in the parking lot and the bus lot, but really there weren't too many.

It sort of made him think that most students must _live_ at this school.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to do that. Even in college, Kurt would feel like he'd have to return home _at least _once a month. Once a week if he could, but he highly doubted that. He'd be going to New York, after all. That's a good five-maybe six-hours away; not to mention the ton of work he'd probably receive every day. Maybe he could do it.

Kurt was stripped from his thoughts when a terrible gust of wind smacked into him and drove a good portion of his papers away from his arms. He cursed the weather above him for a moment before leaping after his lost slips, which weren't _too_ far away, and the wind _had_ stopped-but he couldn't risk anything. He needed those papers.

_Why do I need so many sheets of paper anyway? They don't need some sort of _profile_ for me-this is only freaking high school!_

Kurt gathered up a few of the runaway sheets, but soon realized that he was still missing a few. He looked over at the grassy area where some of them flew to see if he'd missed some, but nothing was there.

"Missing something?" a voice, closer than he'd ever expect, roused from behind him.

Kurt jumped, gasping in shock as he whipped around to face the source of the voice who had scared him.

He was met with a _smoldering_ pair of eyes and a smile that screamed both _friendly_ and _run._

"I think you dropped these," said the boy, flicking his eyes downward for Kurt to see. Kurt looked down as well, and when he had recognized the papers gently grasped in the boy's hand-_tan hand-_Kurt slowly reached for the sheets with a cautious hand. He gripped them, tugging slightly to silently notion that _"yes, these are my papers, thank you,"_ but the boy didn't let go. Both boys's eyes flicked up to meet the other's.

Kurt stared into the strange boy's eyes for a moment, feeling as though he was sinking, falling through those beautiful pools of hazel and gold. He felt like he was being lured into the most delightful of traps through those eyes of endless mystery.

"Um-" Kurt mumbled, breathing steadily, "Yeah, these are mine," he whispered at only a breathy volume. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the breathtaking boy in favor of glancing down at the papers again.

The boy grinned toothily and released the papers from his grip, allowing Kurt to put them back in their place at the top of his small stack of papers.

"You should really keep a stronger hold on those," the boy stepped back and recommended with an air of playfulness, earning an understood smile from Kurt. "this school really likes to push your buttons, let me tell you..." Kurt smiled at the boy. Despite his awkward closeness from a moment before, the boy was actually kind of sweet-and cute.

"I'll make a mental note of that for next time I bring a stack of incredibly important and incredibly unneeded papers to this school," Kurt retorted playfully with a smirk.

The boy, obviously amused, smiled widely and put his hand out to Kurt, "My name's Blaine," he said smoothly.

Kurt flicked his eyes down to the boy's hand with hesitance. No one's ever held their hand out to shake his before. It was kind of unheard of for people to even get _near_ him, let alone want to _touch_ him.

He shuffled the papers into his left arm and held his right out tentatively, "Kurt," he replied, but as he reached out to shake this-_Blaine's-_hand, he felt a shock buzz through his finger and up his arm, making him flinch harshly. Blaine felt it too, and flinched just about the same time.

The boys looked up at each other after a second. They both smiled and began to laugh softly at how that actually happened.

"Sorry about that," Kurt mentioned through his laugh, "That-That's never happened to me before."

Blaine, still smiling, looked down at his hand for a moment, lost in thought, before holding it out once more. "Here, let's try that again," he insisted. Kurt smirked and reached for Blaine's hand again, this time taking it without hesitation.

Blaine's hand was warm; _very_ warm. "Are you new here?" Blaine asked softly, staring into Kurt's eyes again.

Kurt stared back, his breath immediately taken away from him again, "Yeah, just transferred today. I-I'll be starting on Monday..." he replied breathlessly.

As Blaine smiled, Kurt could have sworn he noticed a twinkle of two, slightly longer teeth. Blaine's eyes seemed to have glowed a sort of golden-brown for just a moment as he said softly,

"Good. Welcome to your new life."

* * *

**AU: Pffffft okay I know I ended it the same exact way I ended the prologue BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE IT FITS AND BLAINE IS COOL ENOUGH TO MAKE THE REMARK AGAIN. He's just trying to remind you what story you're reading and that it ISN'T AS COOL AS ALL THE MANY GREAT ONES THERE ARE OUT THERE. ._.**

**Anyway, this chapter is considerably longer than the last one. I know I said I didn't know how long each chapter would be, so if this one is 4,400 words and the next one is like, 2,000 words, I'm very sorry. ._. I'll try to at least stay in the thousands range. ;]**

**Soooo here's the first chapter, and I hope you liked it! Write a review, favor it, whatever, you're amazing for even reading this. :]**

**EDIT: Ugh, okay so, I didn't notice before in the other fic, but now I'm seeing it, but it isn't my fault: Dashes are now simple hash marks. It went from two of these: "-" to one of them, but I swear I didn't do that. Dx**

**So if you see a cutoff anywhere (where a dash is supposed to be), ignore the hash mark and pretend it's a dash. :/ I'm really sorry about that, I think the site did that ;**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Welcome To your New Life**

**Words: ~5,800 (OHMYGOD I'M SORRY)**

**Warnings: Rated M for cursing, some (really minor) violence here (seriously it's just a shove against the wall), some seductive glances, whatever. klaine. there's your warning. xD**

**Spoilers: Herp, that shoving against the wall I just noted. NOW READ.**

**Authors note: Chapter 2! Woop woop!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurt blinked and immediately Blaine's eyes weren't glowing anymore; that big, toothy grin showing off two too many teeth had turned into a smaller, more reserved smile.

"Thank you," he replied, loosening his hand so Blaine could let go, but he didn't. Kurt was caught by absolute surprise when Blaine's grip actually _remained constant_ in his hand.

But what _really_ caught him by surprise was when that hand gripped even _tighter_ and yanked him towards its owner. Then all of a sudden, his personal space was _totally_ invaded, and he was closer to anyone than he'd _ever_ been.

Blaine's eyes flicked up and down Kurt's face, taking in all the features in Kurt's face at once. After a moment, he spoke, but only lowly and gruffly.

"Do you know this place? Do you know what this place is?" Kurt's breath hitched. He had no idea how to react in this sort of situation. Should he bite back? Should he kick him in the balls and make a run for it? Should he not react at all? Scream? Flail around and make lot of noise in the effort to draw attention (despite the fact that the parking lot is _completely_ _deserted_)?

Instead of choosing any one of those totally suitable options, Kurt chose to simply shake his head that no, he doesn't know this place or what it is.

Blaine slowly licked his lips, practically tempting Kurt to just lean over and kiss him-_No, Kurt, why are you so stupid? No no no-bad imagination-bad!_ He scolded himself. He almost closed his eyes, trying to wave all his thoughts away, but soon realized that Blaine was talking to him again and decided to listen.

"-very different from what you may know, Kurt," was all Kurt heard from the handsome boy. Blushing slightly from slight embarrassment, Kurt tilted his head and spoke up softly and with a slight chuckle.

"I'm-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Blaine slowly blinked, obviously a little annoyed. Kurt bit his lower lip, blushing, but trying not to smile at the boy's irritation.

"As I was saying," said the boy with an air of annoyance, and Kurt had to curl his lips under themselves to keep from letting the smile out. "As I was saying: This place, Kurt, may be very different from what you knew before," he continued-the boy's voice dropped lower again, and the annoyance turned into something else-almost like before: that darkness swirling in his eyes.

Kurt couldn't speak. He was caught in a strange trance by the boy, whose arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist, with one, Kurt felt, tightly clenched around one arm. His grasp didn't hurt, but Kurt felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach-one he doesn't think he's _ever_ felt before.

Blaine continued staring at him, halting his thoughts and feelings.

"I should probably-" Blaine started again but paused for a moment, obviously feeling awkward, "-take you to the principal's office," he finished, trailing off at the end. "We don't want those 'Incredibly important but incredibly unneeded' papers to go to waste, do we?"

_We,_ Kurt echoed in his head. "Right," Kurt answered quietly, eyes still focused on Blaine's.

The trance was soon broken when Blaine released his grip on Kurt and let the boy slide out of his arms. Kurt stepped back, immediately wishing to have that warmth again.

He looked up to see that Blaine had already left his side, and was now opening a door into the school. The boy turned back and motioned for Kurt to enter before him.

Wondering how the hell that boy moved so fast, Kurt licked his lips and scurried past Blaine. He felt a swift, minty breath catch by his ear, making him blush; he knew that breath had to be Blaine's.

He almost jumped when he noticed Blaine had immediately appeared next to him, while the door closed with a silent "clink" behind him.

_Is he some sort of ninja-boy? _Kurt mentally asked himself as Blaine led the way towards the main office.

It was down the hall and only a hallway to the right, and then the two boys were sitting patiently and silently in the waiting room.

The receptionist ladies looked up for only a moment before going back to work, shuffling their papers and answering any calls that came in. One lady even smiled at him as if she knew him.

_Awkward,_ Kurt thought as he smiled back sweetly at her.

Kurt heard a bit of rustling beside him, and looked over to see Blaine inching himself closer to him. Kurt would almost have looked at the boy with distaste if only he hadn't fallen so easily for him-_Have I really fallen?_ He suddenly asked himself, but quickly decided to figure _that_ out later.

Blaine whispered in his ear suddenly, hence the move he made.

"Careful, the principal can be a little _pushy_ sometimes-" but he was soon cut off when a big, burly lady(?) stepped out from behind a small entryway. Kurt's eyes bugged at the sight of such a big person.

"Anderson!" she(?) squawked, "What are you doing out of class? I've been lookin' all over for you!"

Blaine-_Blaine Anderson,_ Kurt inputted-sputtered and straightened up in his seat. "I-I said I was going to the restroom-"

The she-hulk cut him off, her thick accent-that slightly resembled a southern accent-cutting through the rest of his sentence. "Half an hour ago! What've you been doin' that whole time? For a second I thought you'd have fallen in!" The lady started chuckling, a small smile appearing on her red-stained lips. "I'd have had to go get my heavy-duty plungin' buddy to scoop you outta' there, 'cause you're so small!"

Blaine flushed at that last remark and twisted his neck around, closing his eyes out of embarrassment in the process. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"And you!" the beasty-looking lady waved to Kurt, who immediately straightened up like Blaine had, "Where're you supposed to be?"

Kurt blinked a few times and cleared a strand of hair from his face in sudden shock. "Um-well, I'm uh-I'm new here, so I was just waiting for-"

"Oh okay, and I'm guessing Blainers here-"

"Please don't call me that," Blaine attempted, but the lady kept going, obviously amused now.

"-came to give you the company, huh?" Kurt smiled softly and nodded, still slightly unsure, and the lady smiled back through her rosy-red lipstick (which really didn't match her complexion, but at least it gave people the idea that she's a woman). "Alright then," she started again, "I'm gonna get outta' here-stay out of trouble, Anderson!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt dropped his head and tried to prevent a smile by curling his lips under themselves-it didn't work very well, and Blaine looked over at him, shaking his head at Kurt. "What?" he asked sarcastically, referring to Kurt's amusement.

Kurt shook his head and glanced at Blaine. "Nothing," he said through a small chuckle.

Blaine smirked and looked away, still shaking his head. Kurt fully looked over at him, still confused.

"Was that-"

"No," Blaine interrupted, knowing exactly what Kurt was about to say. "that's Coach Bieste, the Gym teacher-she's also the football coach, if you couldn't tell by her tennis shoes that are as big as my face," Kurt chuckled as Blaine continued, "and her torso that's as big as a couple ice machines."

Kurt snorted rather loudly at that, earning a strange look from the personnel at the desks, which caused both boys to giggle quietly at their seats.

"Blainers," Kurt mocked silently, earning a scoff from Blaine.

"Shut up!" he snapped quietly, but smiled at Kurt.

The two met eyes and smiled wider at each other.

Kurt realized he'd made a friend.

It was then that quiet, even foot steps were made apparent down the entryway where Coach Bieste had entered from. Kurt looked up and nearly gasped when he saw a _very_ tall lady standing just a few feet from him.

"Kurt Hummel?" she called in a smooth, accent-less voice.

Kurt blinked a few times, a little stunned, and slowly raised his hand to make himself known to the lady. The lady's eyes twinkled when they met his, and Blaine beside him grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear,

"Don't get too caught up, this is exactly what she does to newcomers," Kurt blinked a few more times and nodded, "stay close to me, and don't meet her eyes too much."

The lady, presumably the principal, waved towards Kurt, motioning for him to follow her.

Kurt swallowed and rose from his seat, Blaine following closely next to him.

It was at this time that Kurt took a moment to really look at the lady without worrying about being rude, as the three of them walked down that entryway past various rooms and doors. She was tall-very tall-wearing a nice, dark grey blazer and a matching greyish-purplish, knee-length skirt. She wore a pair of high-heeled slip ons, that were a dark but shiny purple, matching both the skirt and the purplish tint in the coat. Her long, blonde hair matched the blue in her eyes, which Kurt noticed when she had called for him, and practically pulled the whole outfit together. With the way she had her hands locked behind her back, Kurt noticed the purple nail polish that almost exactly matched the color in the shoes. This lady was a fashion genius, and Kurt was immediately jealous of her being able to so easily put this whole outfit together. It's a lot easier for women to get their way-Kurt would _never _look good in nail polish and heels, even though their colors would perfectly match.

As Kurt continued following the principal down the hall, disregarding his own remorse, his senses were blown wide by Blaine's close proximity. He could smell Blaine _everywhere; _he could always see Blaine out of the corner of his eye, and whenever Kurt would look over at him, Blaine would immediately meet his eyes with a smile. Kurt would just blink and smile back.

Oh yes; Kurt had fallen.

Soon, a hallway away and a few doors down, Kurt was entering a room with a desk, a couple chairs, and a tall, wide shelf with many slots in it; almost every slot was filled with at least one folder.

"Please take a seat, Mr Hummel," said the lady, her smooth voice ringing in his ears. Kurt complied and moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "You as well, Mr Anderson, as I can see you have been claiming the newcomers again."

Blaine blushed but followed Kurt's movements. Kurt snickered softly, earning a glare from Blaine as they got settled.

"Now then," Began the principal once more, "Welcome to Dalton Private Academy, Mr Hummel, you may call me Headmistress Kennedy."

Kurt sputtered slightly at the name (and the title) but continued to listen. "It is my understanding that you have transferred to this school in order to keep up with your intellectual capabilities, is that correct?" Kurt nodded silently, keeping his eyes downcast as Blaine suggested, but not too much so that it seemed rude. Headmistress Kennedy continued, pulling out a slip of paper from under what looked to be a planner on top of the desk, "Now, I've read through your files, and-oh, may I have those?" Kennedy pointed at the stack of papers still nestled in Kurt's arms.

Kurt breathed a silent "oh," and gladly handed over the stack, happy to be rid of the monstrosity for good.

"Thank you," Kennedy took them and dropped them beside her desk with an indignant "plop". Kurt cringed slightly, thinking back to how hard he worked to keep all those papers clean, nice, and intact. Oh well. "As I was saying," she started again, reminding Kurt slightly of Blaine from earlier, "Your files told me that you have no allergies," she reported, reading from the paper she had pulled out, "are compliant with boarding, have a 'low tolerance to cold weather and / or cold temperature, hence the layering'-not my words," one hand flew up to tug gently at the collar of his coat absently and of slight embarrassment. _Dad,_ he cursed silently. "-and you are a homosexual."

Kurt flinched noticeably and looked right up at the Headmistress, but he soon regained his composure and furrowed his eyebrows. He noticed Blaine shift awkwardly in the seat next to him. "What does that have to do with anything?" he snapped defensively.

Kennedy put her hands up, surrendering. "Just the boarding regularities-" she started, but Kurt snapped again, fuming slightly.

"Oh, so you're going to put me with a girl so I don't feel left out?" Beside him, Blaine bit his lip and flicked his eyes towards Kurt, trying to invoke cautiousness.

"No, you will be put with a man-"

"Are you sure? With a gay man, I'd probably _get it on_ with him or something. You can't really _trust_ those gay men, right?"

Suddenly, a loud ringing entered his hearing, and Kurt literally almost fell out of his seat from the magnitude. He felt like he was going through shell-shock (if he ever went into the war, this is what such a thing would sound like).

He soon felt a pair of strong arms encircle his torso and bring him back into a seated position. The sound went away almost as soon as it came, and soon, Kurt was breathing heavily and leaning into what he assumed to be Blaine's shoulder.

_"Kurt Hummel,"_ a booming voice rang above him, startling him and causing him to flinch harshly again, but he kept his eyes down. "I am not trying to offend you," he heard in that soft voice again. Kurt couldn't help but look up to meet the sweet, concerned eyes of Headmistress Kennedy. He noticed how blue they were-blue like the ocean, and not the cheesy ocean that every straight man proclaims when they see such eyes, but they really looked like pieces of the ocean. The blues swirled around in her irises, as if the ocean inside was calmed by a rough storm that had just passed. "I'm trying to understand you."

They were beautiful, and Kurt couldn't stop looking; it was like they were calling to him, pulling him towards the beauty of the blue waters; never to return.

The eyes blinked slowly after a moment, and Kurt was brought out of his trance (he seemed to slip into a few of those today). Kennedy spoke again and Kurt let his eyes drop to Blaine's lap. "Your attitude, Mr Hummel, is not one that is easily accepted, and it gives your persona an untrustworthy aura," Kurt took in a deep breath and blinked a few times, his heart rhythm finally set at it's original pace-or as original as it could be, nestled in Blaine's arms. "You're going to have to learn that some things, while misunderstood, do not automatically mean that someone is trying to hurt you," Kurt let himself look up, understanding now. Headmistress Kennedy smiled sweetly, "I hope you take my advice to heart, Mr Hummel, and that you enjoy your learning time here at Dalton Academy."

The two boys sauntered out of the main office, after receiving many gaping looks from the personnel-they obviously heard the ruckus in the principal's-_Headmistress's-_office.

Kurt sighed gruffly as the two began walking down a random hallway-or, random to Kurt, because Blaine must have known where they were going.

_"Blaine, could you show Kurt to his room?"_ Kennedy had asked,_ "I'll write you a pass to show him around for a little while, but you must go back to class before the bell rings."_

_Blaine nodded and jostled Kurt slightly, asking softly if he was okay, and pulling him out of the room once his pass had been written and given to him._

Kurt was grateful for her allowing Blaine to show him around, but he didn't really know what to think of the lady after that whole fiasco in her office.

_That terrible ringing-it almost felt like someone was screaming right into both of his ears. _

Kurt shuddered, not knowing how else to handle such a situation.

"You okay?" he heard Blaine ask from beside him-where he's been for the last half an hour, to Kurt's delight.

Kurt nodded and sniffed. "You were right about the Headmistress-she was a little _uptight,_" Kurt dragged out the word "little", and Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, she can get that way when people get-defensive..." he trailed off, flicking his eyes at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and took in a breath, "How was I supposed to know she didn't mean anything by what she said?"

Blaine clicked his tongue, "How was _she_ supposed to know you'd be offended?" he asked in return.

Kurt stopped for a second and smiled at Blaine, who had stopped to look back at him. "Touché," he said amusingly. Blaine smiled at him, and they continued walking.

"Okay, is there any relation between her and the Kennedy family?" Kurt asked in amusement, causing Blaine to laugh loudly. Kurt smiled at that.

"No, not at all, as far as we know; trust me, she makes that very apparent every time we have a school assembly," Kurt let himself laugh a little.

The two remained silent for a while as they walked.

"So where are you supposed to be?" Kurt asked suddenly as Blaine led him through the school, passing a good many classrooms; each of which had closed doors, but lit classrooms filled almost to the brim with students.

"Gym, if you couldn't tell from either my attire," said the dark boy, and it was then that Kurt noticed the boy's attire of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that read "Dalton Athletics" in big, red letters, "and the great and intimidating Coach Bieste showing up out of literally _nowhere,_" Kurt giggled as Blaine continued. "but I needed to use the restroom, as Coach so blatantly noted earlier. Instead of going right back to Gym, I went for a walk; then I saw you," he looked over at Kurt but didn't stop walking or talking, "prancing up the walkway towards Dalton,"

"I wasn't _prancing,_" Kurt huffed, looking down, but Blaine continued.

"And when I saw you drop your things, I just _had_ to come to your rescue,"

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully smiled at Blaine. "My _hero,_" he drawled sarcastically, earning a wide smirk from Blaine

And then Kurt saw it again: that smile. It was that one smile where he could see almost every tooth in the top row of Blaine's mouth. Once again, he noticed that strange sparkle in those teeth, igniting two teeth that shouldn't be there; that wouldn't be there on any normal person's teeth.

But as soon as Kurt started to look closer, the teeth had disappeared behind those two, gorgeous lips.

It was then that Kurt really wanted to know what Blaine meant before when he said this school was "different".

He licked his lips and opened his mouth, only to be stopped abruptly by Blaine speaking first.

"You're probably wondering about this school by now," said the boy, practically stealing the words from his mouth. "You want to know what's so 'different' about this place?" Blaine asked, stopping suddenly and turning to fully face Kurt.

Kurt stopped as well, bracing himself for the truth.

Only for Blaine to smile again. He grinned toothily, just like he did each time before, but this time, he raised his hand to point at his teeth.

"Notice anything 'different'?" he asked, continuing to smile. This practically invited Kurt to get a closer look at Blaine's teeth. Sure enough, there was something different in those pearly whites: Because in the middle of each side of the top row of Blaine's teeth, right where the average person's canine teeth would be, were two elongated _fangs._

Blaine was a vampire.

Kurt's eyes widened as his brain recognized those teeth as every single vampire tooth he's ever seen in a horror movie, action movie, or even Twilight (but he wouldn't e_ver _take reference from that: it's far too cheesy).

Blaine chuckled, his smile growing; this caused Kurt's eyes to widen that much more as he backed away a little. "Interesting, huh? A pair of teeth so different from your own, and yet besides the fact that you of all people _preach_ for equality and a lack of judging, _you_ are afraid," Kurt backed up a little more, but Blaine stepped towards him. "Why are you afraid? It's not like I'm going to hurt you-I'm your '_hero',_ aren't I?"

Kurt swallowed in slight fear as he found himself backing up right against a wall, only to be cornered by the Vampire boy.

He found the boy's hands settled beside his head and the boy's body slinking in close-_too close-_in front of him. Blaine's eyes met with his, and Kurt clearly saw the amber fire within them, flicking all over his face, taking in all of Kurt's features.

Soon, those eyes left his, which gave Kurt a breather, only to drop down to below his face-and soon, Kurt felt Blaine's cool breath caress his neck. He could almost feel the boy's nose and lips _so close_ to his neck, and he was suddenly very afraid for his life. _This is a Vampire who has me caught-with my neck right there for him!_

Kurt almost thanked the fact that he had a scarf to cover him up a little, but it was soon rendered helpless as Blaine's fingers pushed it down just a little.

_"Your neck here smells _so _good,"_ Kurt froze, knowing that his hands were shaking. _He had to do something!_ "_I wonder how it would look covered in your own-"_ it was right then that Kurt decided not to let his fears get the better of him. Just as Blaine was finishing that sentence, Kurt swung up one arm and clocked Blaine right in the gut.

Blaine made a painful sounding _"oof"_ and doubled over slightly, clutching his stomach.

Kurt stepped away but went no further, fearing that his legs would probably give out. He didn't want to sit though, for fear that Blaine might attack him. At least he'd make the appearance that he was strong, albeit that fact that if Blaine _did_ attack him, he probably wouldn't be able to even scream.

As Blaine braced himself with one hand on the wall and the other still clutching his stomach, Kurt lifted up the top of his scarf up to his cheeks, breathing harder than he did earlier in Kennedy's office. He started tearing up just a little, but kept it all back in order to keep his appearance up.

He was scared-terribly afraid-but when he heard the pitiful groan from Blaine after a moment, he stopped dead.

"I'm so sorry," he heard from the boy, but made no movement towards or away from the boy. "God Kurt, I'm-I'm so freaking sorry-" he heard a sniffle from what he assumed to be Blaine's hunched over figure, but still didn't trust him.

The boy rose up, but remained stationary against the wall, head flat against the tiles, and raised hand clenched in a fist.

"That-that was really stupid of me-I can't believe-shit, I'm sorry-" Blaine cut himself off, sniffling and rubbing his head over the tiles. After a moment, he sniffed and looked up at Kurt, his eyes practically begging for forgiveness. "I'm a really stupid person, Kurt. I-" he shook his head. "-I wanna be your friend, I really do, but-" he sniffed and coughed, closing his eyes. "-but I'm a terrible person... I-I hope you can forgive me, but if you're smart, you'd run the _hell_ away from me..." At that, Blaine sunk down to his knees right in that spot, keeping his fist against the wall, and his other hand clenched at his stomach where Kurt punched him.

Kurt relented. He stepped over to Blaine and sank to his own knees, placing a tentative hand on his back. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Blaine was dangerous and could probably be faking all of this-but something in Blaine's eyes struck Kurt and hit him back with something that really hurt.

"Blaine, it's okay-" he wanted to say more as he rubbed his hand over Blaine's back, the muscles there immediately relaxing under his touch. He just didn't know what to say to this poor boy (even though it was really Kurt that needed to consolation after nearly being raped-would that really be rape if it was a Vampire almost biting his neck?), but he needed to help. He still wanted Blaine to be his friend too.

"No," Blaine said through a sniffle, "You shouldn't be-be doing this, you're the one who deserves the comfort," he finished with another sniffle.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, chuckling slightly despite the awkwardness, "I'm actually kind of used to it," he joked.

Blaine looked up at him through wet eyes, confused.

"People used to crowd me into walls all the time-threatening me, cornering me, humiliating me-and while none of them were exactly drooling over my wonderfully smelling neck as if they wanted a little chunk of it to bite from," Blaine laughed breathily, and Kurt smiled, "it was still the scariest thing I've ever had to deal with. If you were any other guy who happened to not have a set of fangs and a pair of eyes that practically _screamed _sex," Blaine's head twitched and he closed his eyes in slight embarrassment, "I probably would have handled it a bit differently-and I probably wouldn't have punched him in the gut."

Blaine opened his eyes to look up at Kurt again, eyebrows furrowed in amused confusion. "What would you have done?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes in thoughtfulness, "I probably would have broken his ear drums with the sound of my defensive attitude and sassy-as-hell words," he answered with a smile.

Blaine smiled back, and for a moment, the two stared at each other, simply smiling softly.

Blaine soon looked down, licked his lips, and moved to stand up. Kurt stood with him, keeping his hands at Blaine's waist, never mind his beating heart telling him that one: _that's super awkward for a guy you're kind of in love with_, and two: _this guy almost ate you_-_get out of there_, but he ignored both internal cries in favor of helping Blaine. "Are you okay?" he asked, hoping the boy's stomach didn't hurt too much after that punch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the boy groaned softly. "but man, you've got a strong punch," Kurt giggled, blushing slightly despite himself. "Do you box or something?"

Kurt scoffed and looked away. "_No,_" he droned, glaring playfully at Blaine. "I just know how to defend myself, and I have the muscle to do it."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his stomach, which caused Kurt to bite his lip, wondering how muscular _Blaine_ was.

"So I should _probably_ take you to your room now, huh?" Blaine sighed, taking his hand away from his stomach. Kurt realized this would probably be the time where he should drop his hands from Blaine's waist.

He coughed as he did so, and as soon as he met eyes with Blaine, Blaine launched forward-and before Kurt could scream because of Blaine attacking him, Blaine had wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and torso and stuffed his face into the boys shoulder. Kurt soon realized Blaine was hugging him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I'm still really sorry, Kurt. I am so, _so_ sorry..." he trailed softly.

Kurt nodded and caressed Blaine's back slowly.

"I know-I know... I'm sorry too," he whispered back.

They remained there like that until Blaine pulled away and straightened out his sweatshirt. Kurt mirrored Blaine's attempts and began straightening his own jacket out.

"So..." Kurt trailed off, looking up at Blaine. Blaine looked up at him as well, curiosity lit well in his eyes. "You're a Vampire," he made note of, as if that whole scare a minute ago _didn't_ just happen.

Blaine chuckled and looked down. "Uh, yeah..." he said awkwardly, obviously blushing.

Kurt had to ask; he just had to. "What exactly _was _that, Blaine?" he was referring to the _attack,_ as he supposed.

Blaine shook his head but answered anyway, "Well, it's just that-" Blaine rolled his eyes at himself. "It's just that you smell _so good,_ Kurt!" he blurted, causing Kurt to blush hard and drop his jaw.

Blaine blushed too as he stared at Kurt and raised one hand to his hair. He looked down as he ran his hand over the gelled locks. "Wow, that's really awkward," he said through a nervous chuckle.

Kurt bit his lip and chuckled too, but soon broke out in complete laughter. Blaine looked at him curiously but soon broke out into laughter as well.

"Come on," Kurt said as he came down from his giggle-high, grabbing Blaine's arm. "Show me to my room, Mr Anderson," he teased, and Blaine smiled at him after composing himself and gladly took the lead with Kurt's arm locked with his.

"Well, here we are," Blaine opened the door to room 305, and Kurt peered inside, taking in the details of the room.

Immediately, he noticed two beds and two sets of dressers. Both beds were set up against the far wall, with the longest side of the bed touching the wall. The foot of one bed nearly touched the head of the other bed, but there was just enough space between them to not be awkward. One dresser was set up on the closest wall, but furthest from the door, with the small desk right next to it. The other desk was close to the far bed, right next to the pillows, and the second dresser was directly across from the first, but on the opposite wall; nearest the door.

Both beds looked neat enough, but the only thing that made Kurt aware of bed usage was the sign above the furthest bed that read, "Luke's bed: Sorry, Roomie".

Kurt had to smile at that, understanding the notion of private space that his roommate seemed to have. Oh yes, the two of them would definitely get along, and there didn't seem to be any amphibian creatures in the room, so that set it: Kurt and this "Luke" would _definitely_ get along.

"Oh yeah, you're rooming with Luke Turner," he heard Blaine tell him, "I think you'll like him, he's quite the character."

Kurt nodded and smiled, stepping fully into the room. "I hope so; so far, he seems to be pretty nice."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt turned around to face him. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine blinked in surprise but nodded. "Is everyone a Vampire here?" he asked cautiously.

Blaine looked at him for a moment in slight confusion, but shook his head, laughing shortly for a moment, causing Kurt to blush. "Um, no-I'm the only Vampire here," he said softly after recomposing himself.

Kurt sighed, feeling less and less nervous about this school. "But," Blaine continued, and Kurt held a breath, "I'm not the only _inhuman_ person here," Kurt frowned, letting Blaine continue. "Everyone here has some sort of ounce of inhumanity-whether that be a physical representation or an internal representation."

Kurt didn't exactly understand, and Blaine sighed, realizing he had a lot to catch Kurt up on. "See, I'm a Vampire. That makes me what's known as a '_humanoid'_; there are some of us here who have-" he bit his lip, trying to think of the best way to put it, "-_parts_ that aren't exactly _human_ parts, and those could be known as '_chimera_'," Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out exactly what Blaine was saying. "There are some of us," he continued, "that can turn their skin to ice; there are some that turn into wolves, or bears, or even _birds_ if they wanted to. Some of us have _wings,_ some of us swim _ten times faster_ than the fastest swimmer in the world."

Kurt blinked, taking this all in with a couple shaky breaths. "But none of us-_none of us_, Kurt," he paused, and Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes that screamed pity, "are human."

* * *

**AN: First of all, I'd just like to say thank you for all the favorites and story alerts you gave gave me for this story-you guys are awesome. *claps for you all***

**Anyway, here's chapter 2-where we finally get to get the scoop on the mysteries of Dalton Academy! *gasps* Nothing new for those who have read the other story. xD**

**So I hope you like this chapter (sorry for the long-ass word count-I checked it before I finished it and it was only at 4600-but that was before I edited it sooo xD)! Please leave some nice reviews! :] 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Welcome To your New Life**

**Words: ~7200 (holy shit I am so sorry ._.)**

**Warnings: Rated M for cursing (mostly me but yeah, Kurt does too xD)**

**Spoilers: Erm. I actually don't really know what to put here. xD I guess so far it's just Season 2 stuff? But not really? Whatever I put last time will pretty much relate here. xD**

**Authors Note:**

**So sorry for the lateness, and also for the word count (because HOLY CRAp why sO mUCH)**

**and um**

**hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurt stared at Blaine with a horrified expression.

After receiving the strangest news that he'd be the _only_ human in this school, Kurt had to sit down or _something._

He did so on his new bed and immediately looked up at Blaine.

"So what does that mean?" he asked shakily. Blaine bit his lip and stepped over to Kurt's bed, sitting down next to him.

"Well, it means a lot of people are probably going to be staring at you for your first few weeks," he answered with a chuckle, meaning it as a joke, but Kurt understood differently, remembering his past. He laughed softly anyway, despite the fact that this was exactly the reason why he left his old school.

Blaine noticed Kurt's tension and took in a breath. He got up, causing Kurt to look up at him, confused. "I think I should get back to class," he said, scratching his head.

Kurt nodded, understanding. He sighed as well before getting up. Blaine stopped him, "You should busy yourself here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine continued with a chuckle, "I mean-school doesn't get out until 4:00, and it's so early anyway. You should stick around here, maybe take a nap or read a book, and when I get out of class, I'll help you unpack."

Surprised at Blaine's help effort, Kurt nodded. "Okay," he agreed slowly, "but I was just going to do that now while I have the time."

Blaine shrugged, making a face, "You have all the time in the world!" he exaggerated. "You have tonight, tomorrow, even Sunday -"  
Kurt interrupted him, "But-but - I was _going_ to use that time to find my way around the school; I had a whole plan -"

This time, Blaine spoke over Kurt, "You have _me _for that though!" Kurt was taken aback slightly and let Blaine speak. "Kurt, I've gone to this school for two and a half years. I know my way around here pretty well. Given that you've only been here once - while walking around with me - you might need a little guidance," Blaine smirked and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, pushing him back towards the bed gently. Kurt flinched away apprehensively, causing Blaine to look over him curiously, but Kurt looked down.

"I don't know, Blaine, I think I'd be okay with just getting my things myself - "

"Are you afraid of me?" Kurt looked up at Blaine again, his eyes drawn wide. Blaine looked odd; like he had this flame dancing in his eyes, but it was almost as if - almost as if Blaine felt sorry for Kurt.

_Or something else._

It was too late for Kurt to answer, as the two heard a buzz coming from somewhere near Blaine. Blaine blinked and looked down, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone, glancing at it for just a second. He sighed and got up off the bed, turning to Kurt, "Class is about to end. I gotta get back and get dressed."

Kurt nodded and rose from the bed as well, smoothing out his shirt in the process. "Again," Blaine continued, "you should take a nap or something, and I'll come find you later," Blaine smiled sweetly at him, giving Kurt small flutters in his chest - _No, Kurt, stop that! The man almost raped you earlier! Well, it wasn't exactly _rape,_ but he still assaulted you! That damn heart of yours should be dropping into your stomach, not birthing butterflies!_ "I'll see you later," Blaine said again when Kurt didn't answer.

"Okay!" Kurt finally managed to spit out just as Blaine was closing the door behind him, offering a smile around his shoulder as he did so.

Kurt sighed once the door closed, staring at the area where Blaine once stood. _"How the Hell did I go from cautious and concerned to breathless bimbo over the course of five minutes?"_ he asked himself quietly, picking at the flesh of his cuticles and biting his lip as he mulled it over.

He figured he should probably do as Blaine said and busy himself, though he still didn't get why Blaine practically insisted that he would one: not leave the room, and two: that he'd help unpack Kurt's things later. Honestly, was he afraid of Kurt seeing something?

Kurt clicked tongue against his teeth and looked around the room for a moment, trying to think of something to do. It wasn't like he'd brought anything with him when he left his car outside; all he had was that terrifying stack of papers for the principal-whom he at this point, had _many_ questions for Blaine concerning.

Looking around the room didn't inspire him in any other way either. His roommate didn't really have any books or things just lying around, and it wasn't like Kurt to go snooping around in another person's space, so he decided to check out the bathroom.

It was set up so that the door to the bathroom was on the adjacent wall to the one where the beds were and the doorway to the hall. Kurt opened the door, turned ethe light on, and was immediately met with the sink and a big mirror on the wall. He made an appreciative face at that. He turned to his left to find the toilet next to the sink / under sink cabinet, and a shower at the other end of the room, plastic tub and all. Kurt made a face at that. He didn't like plastic tubs like that to be so close to the toilet and vice-versa. At least the shower had a curtain. He didn't think he'd be able to survive a shower that was so close to the toilet with no curtain to divide the space.

He soon found himself dazed by the fact that there wasn't a closet in the bathroom. All there was on the wall across from the sink was a small table, with three towels folded neatly on top, and a couple shelves underneath it. At least he had a place for toiletries.

Kurt decided to at least scope the bathroom out. If anything, he needed to know what kind of space he was dealing with here. He checked under the sink, only to find a well-dusted cabinet, the sink's pipes, and a couple cleaning supplies that only seemed mandatory for any home bathroom. Huffing, he stood up to find a second mirror stationed to the right of the big one, and this one opened. Kurt was almost giddy to find this, as it was the perfect place for keeping his skin care things.

He opened it, only to find that it was already filled to the brim with skin care products. Kurt let out a huff of annoyance, but felt the need to mentally commend the owner of his obvious knowledge of proper exfoliation.

For Kurt, however, this only left him with the table behind him, closer to the toilet than the sink. He was slightly happy to discover that his thoughtful roommate left at least a _little_ room for him to use.

Sighing again, Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the light, and leaned against the wall outside the door. He looked over the room, letting his eyes train over various objects: the half-open dresser that must belong to "Luke"; the desk across from him covered in papers of all sorts, while the one next to him was barren of anything.

It was then that he realized this would be the place he'd be staying in for the rest of the year, and maybe even next year as well. Suddenly, that thought made him very sad. He'd be leaving his dad's side now. Dorming here meant less time spent with his dad, the only person he really had left. Friday night dinners would have to wait for freer times, and those Sunday afternoons either spent at the shop or in the living room watching whatever was on would soon become driving here to get ready for bed _here._

Kurt didn't want to leave his dad yet. Even now, he sort of didn't even want to be at this school, even if it was only the beginning of the day. His dad would still be at work until 6:00 tonight, so he wouldn't be thinking of Kurt until then, and by then Kurt would probably call him anyway to say hello.

Or he could just go home now and wait for his dad to come home and beg him to just let him be home-schooled for the next two years.

Kurt wrenched his eyes shut and decided not to think about it anymore. Instead, he decided to look around the room again.

His eyes soon fell to the floor once he opened them, and he almost wished he _hadn't_ opened them, for what he was met with was the _ugliest_ rug ever known to mankind.

It was like all those tacky rugs or sofas your _grandmother_ has, and probably smelled just as bad. It was dark red, almost maroon, but too dull to even be constituted as such, with a big, dark green oval in the middle. The oval had a second oval in it, and between the two rings were a scattering of leaves and other strange designs. In the center of the oval was just a big green flower-looking thing, which Kurt only suggested to himself as a bundle of leaves. If the design wasn't bad enough, the rug actually had little _strings_ spawning from the sides of it.

_Major dirt-collector,_ Kurt thought with a judgmental raise of his eyebrow. He sighed soon and tore his eyes and thoughts from the hideous rug (covering most of the dark red carpet), and instead stepped back over to his bed, sitting down on it.

He sat there for a moment, contemplating. _There really isn't much to do,_ he pondered. _Maybe I should just close my eyes for a little while and figure it all out later._

That would probably do him the best, he figured. Slowly, he toed his shoes off and pulled back the sheets to his bed. He gazed down at the white sheets and trailed his palm over them, feeling how smooth and clean they were. _I guess I'll be sleeping in these every night from now on,_ he thought grimly before pulling them back even further and tucking himself underneath, pulling up the sheets again to meet his chin.

_They were nothing at all like his bed at home._ Kurt bit down at the thought, feeling a small lump rise into his throat. He forced it back down with a sniff and a swallow before sighing and trying to comfort himself further.

That didn't stop the tears from beginning to trail down his face as he tried to fall asleep.

When Kurt woke up, he immediately felt like he was on a cloud. _I guess the bed isn't too bad after all,_ he thought meekly as he stretched slowly. He turned over and immediately winced when he felt something hard jab at his leg and soon realized it was his phone he had left in his pocket from earlier. He shuffled around in the bed and pulled his phone out, squinting at it when he turned it on, but nearly popped his eyes out when he read the time:

It was 5:43.

Cursing softly, he untangled himself from the sheets and all but fell onto the floor (but it was a good thing he didn't; he didn't even want to _touch _that hideous rug). Straightening up, he cursed himself again when he realized he didn't have _any_ toiletries with him to regather himself before Blaine came to help him unpack. _Oh shit - he probably thinks I'm still sleeping!_ Kurt slapped his forehead with frustration, not knowing where or how to look for Blaine. _Shit! He probably got out of class and came right over here just to find me -_

Kurt halted his thoughts when he turned around to find a heaping pile of what looked to be laundry on top of his roommate's bed. His roommate, however; was nowhere to be found.

_He must've gone out and left his laundry here,_ Kurt assumed. He shrugged to himself and turned around, stepping towards the bathroom. Perhaps he could just wash his face and wet his hair to make himself look a little better.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

_He heard a sound._

He slowly turned around and scoped the room, looking for any sign of life in the dorm room, but found nothing.

He backed against the wall fully and looked around again. The beds were touching the floor, so no one could sneak under there, and as far as he could tell, the sound came from his roommate's side of the room, so the noise couldn't have come from his empty dresser. Quickly, just to make sure, Kurt tore open the door to his dresser and peered inside, sighing to himself when nothing jumped out at him.

_The bathroom,_ he thought almost eagerly. He was sort of excited to go on this search for the spy who dared enter _Kurt Hummel's_ quarters.

He turned the light on for the bathroom, only to find everything in the exact same place as before. He opened the cabinet under the sink and was still found with the cleaning supplies and an otherwise empty cabinet. He stood up and stared over at the shower, knowing it was the perfect place to hide for the day. Who would ever look in the shower?

Wait. That was dumb, people _never_ hide in the shower! It's probably the _most_ suspicious place in an entire house!

Kurt tried the curtain anyway, but once pulling it back, all that he was met with was the plastic bottoming of the tub. He frowned to himself and got up again, walking to the door. He yawned and leaned against the doorframe, finding that the nap was actually a pretty good one.

And then he heard it again. That sound. It almost sounded like - a _groan?_ Kurt looked around the room again, suddenly slightly scared. _What the hell is in my room?_ He frantically asked himself. _And then he saw it:_

The laundry on the opposite bed _shook._

It was like someone was _underneath them._

Kurt watched the laundry pile for another moment, contemplating on whether or not he actually saw that just happen. He gasped softly and slapped a hand to his mouth when it moved again, and a boyish sniffling was heard. Kurt would have almost thought it was cute if it didn't _scare the shit out of him_.

He stepped over to the pile cautiously. Maybe he was just seeing and hearing things, or maybe there really _was_ a sleeping boy hidden under those pants, tee shirts, and the occasional sock here and there.

Slowly, he reached a tentative hand out and gently _poked_ the top layer of clothing.

Immediately, the clothing started to shake again, and out from the top of the pile came a very frizzy head and a very sleepy complexion.

Kurt yelped despite himself, and this caused the laundry boy to scream as well at whomever was screaming. Because of this, Kurt screamed again and backed away against the desk, a hand covering his mouth, and the boy tucked in the laundry screamed once more because of Kurt's.

Kurt sighed and slumped against the desk, letting his hand fall from his face. His heart was pounding; he'd never been jumped by a boy inside a laundry heap, so it wasn't like he knew how to be cautious.

The other boy, on the other hand, blinked blearily and shuffled out of his little pile, standing up. Kurt eyed him warily, watching his every movement. The boy yawned and Kurt noticed the sparkling of his slightly pointed teeth. _Maybe he's a Vampire too - _Kurt halted that thought with a grimace,_ No no, God no - no more Vampires. I've had enough of those today._

He looked back up at the boy across the room, who was now peering at him just as curiously. Kurt cleared his throat and stood up.

"Um - Sorry about that, I was - I just got here, and I fell asleep, and then you were there, or rather, your pile of clothing was there," he rambled, but the boy just closed his eyes and wiped at them, trying to rub the sleep out so he could function correctly. "and I heard this _sound,_ okay, and I was looking all around, and I couldn't find it, and then I noticed the pile _moved_, and then I poked you, and then I screamed," Kurt finished with a huff, before remembering the rest of the story, "and then you screamed. Then I screamed again, and you-"

"Hey, hey, I get it, man!" the other boy exclaimed, putting his hand up to halt Kurt's speech. The boy opened his eyes and met with Kurt's. Immediately, Kurt noticed a golden tint in the boy's eyes; almost like like Blaine's, but somehow different-reptilian.

Kurt nodded at the boy and stepped forward tentatively. Like Blaine, he tried to hold his hand out. _Let's hope this guy is just as courteous as Blaine was,_ he thought, but soon remembered how far that "courteous" notion went.

The laundry boy, however, met his hand with Kurt's and shook it gently, smiling at Kurt. "I'm Luke," he added. Kurt nodded, realizing this would be his roommate for the year.

"Kurt," he offered softly. Luke nodded, obviously the realization hit him as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Roomie," the kid joked. Kurt laughed softly as their hands tore away.

"Yeah, you too. I've heard a lot about you from Blaine - you know Blaine, right? Blaine Anderson?" Luke nodded widely in obvious knowledge of Blaine.

"Oh yeah yeah, Blaine's my man! We hang out all the time!" Kurt didn't really know how to take that remark, whether it was a genuine friendship, or one of exaggerated acquaintanceship. "And anyway, even if he wasn't my friend, I'd _know _him_-_he's one of the most popular guys at this school! _Everyone_ loves that guy!" Kurt's jaw dropped slightly. He had no idea he was befriending someone so powerful in the world of popularity. "You're pretty lucky to have run into him when you did," Luke chuckled.

_Yeah, real lucky,_ Kurt thought grimly as he remembered Blaine's actions as of this morning. He'd definitely have to talk to Blaine about that.

"So how exactly did you meet him?" Luke asked as he turned away from Kurt, walking towards the bathroom. Kurt almost answered before stopping dead when he noticed something strange in Luke, or rather - _on_ Luke.

_Luke had a tail._

It was a greenish-brown thing sticking out from under the boy's shirt and shifted around a little on the ground.

Kurt stared at it openly, not caring that it was probably rude, but how could Kurt really know? _It's not like he's ever had the opportunity to make acquaintances with Lizard-People._

Luke, noticing Kurt's lack of answering him, craned his neck around to gaze back at Kurt curiously, only to find that the boy was staring straight down at the floor. Luke followed his gaze and looked down as well, quickly realizing Kurt's concern.

"Oh yeah! I have a tail," he acknowledged pointedly. Kurt continued to stare at it for a moment before realizing it wouldn't go away, so he looked up to meet Luke's eyes.

"Are you - are you serious?" he asked dumbly.

Luke gave him a questioning look before looking down at his tail again. He looked up at Kurt to raise a confused eyebrow.

"But-how do you-" Kurt sputtered, but was soon cut off by the door opening swiftly to reveal a curious-looking Anderson in the doorway.

Kurt whipped his head up from the _holycraptail_ and blinked a few times at Blaine, obviously still in shock.

"Oh hey, you're awake," Blaine pointed out, smiling at Kurt. He then met eyes with Luke when he heard the boy tisk.

"Blaine, I told you - don't just barge in here without _knocking,_ I could have a girl in here!" Luke exclaimed, scowling at Blaine. His tail shifted around on the ground, as if it was trying to be a cat's tail flicking in annoyance. Kurt stared at it with bugged eyes. He almost wanted to scream, but _Kurt Hummel_ knew better than _that._ He's pretty sure that it isn't exactly good courtesy to scream because a man has a _tail._

Despite the fact that _the man has a tail._

"Um," Kurt began, halting the two boys in front of him from their small banter. The two turned to him, both with surprised faces as if they'd forgotten Kurt was there. "Question," Kurt sang, trying to remain as smooth as he possibly could.

Blaine and Luke exchanged glances for a second before acknowledging Kurt's existence again.

Kurt continued, clearing his throat. "Why does, um -" he waved his finger in a circular motion towards Luke's tail. "- Why does he have a tail?" he finished slowly, speaking lowly towards Blaine.

Kurt didn't expect an easy answer, and he _certainly_ didn't expect a bout of laughter from the _tailed boy. _Kurt flushed slightly, realizing how awkward this was.

"Oh man," he laughed, holding his stomach, "you take this one, Blaine," he offered. Blaine chuckled a little before clearing his throat and stepping over to Kurt, making sure to step over Luke's tail.

"Come on," Blaine tapped his shoulder with his hand, smiling at him. Kurt followed him to the door as Luke came down from his laughter.

"Hey, wait-" Luke said just as Kurt was about to step out into the hall. Kurt turned slightly to face him. Luke was still smiling, "Sorry about laughing, man; we'll talk later, 'kay?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and nodded with a small smile before closing the door behind him.

He turned around to find Blaine smiling deviously at him. "What?" he asked after a short pause.

Blaine shook his head through his thinned lips, obviously trying to hide a smile, but didn't say anything just yet. Kurt was getting frustrated. "Blaine, this isn't funny; I don't know how to act around people like -" he ogled his eyes around to motion behind him. "like _him,"_ he finished quietly.

Blaine cleared his throat again and pulled Kurt down the hall, still not saying a word.

Kurt knew he was being made fun of, but he didn't say anything either. Frankly, he liked the little teasing; when it came to full-out extreme teasing, Kurt would snap right back.

However, right now, he'd let Blaine have a little moment to soak in whatever pride he was trying to soak in through Kurt's dysfunction.

Soon, they were met with stairs, and with the stairs, Kurt started hearing chatter; the chatter of the other boys that must live in these dorms.

"Kurt, listen," Blaine said beside him as they went down the stairs. Kurt looked over at him, "You know how I told you about the people here, remember?" Kurt thought back to that morning, remembering how Blaine said there were some people with inhuman parts and such. He couldn't exactly remember the names Blaine used, but he knew what the boy was talking about. He nodded his acknowledgement. "Well," Blaine continued, "Luke is obviously part Lizard."

Kurt scoffed and made a face. "Yeah, I realized that when a freaking _tail_ slithered its way around the _room_ just a minute ago."

Blaine gave him a look of indifference. "Kurt, that's just how it is here," he said lightly. Kurt made another sarcastic face without looking at Blaine. Blaine tisked. "Look, why don't you talk to Luke about it later. He'll explain a lot about himself and others like him; okay?"

Kurt stopped on the steps and looked up to Blaine, whom was on a slightly higher step. Blaine smiled at him playfully, and Kurt had to scoff and smile back. They then continued making their way down the stairs.

Once the two made it to the first floor, Kurt looked up to see three boys laughing and making their ways towards the door outside at the other end of the hall. Kurt's breath faltered once he realized how _big _these boys were. They _had_ to be football players; they just had this look about them. One was tall and buff, a _mohawk_ draped over his head, and decked in a big coat; a letterman's jacket. That immediately brought up some memories of jocks in jackets like those, shoving him up against walls and tossing slurs (and slushies) at him. The other two were decked in similar clothing, but one was tall and lean, with golden-lemon hair, and the other had shorter, black hair that dipped upwards, and he was _tall._ Kurt thought _he_ was tall amongst all the kids at his old school, but this guy was _really tall._ With the way they walked and laughed, with those jackets just swishing around over their broad backs, Kurt almost wanted to high tail it out of there and go back to the room with the _lizard-guy,_ as extreme as that was.

But suddenly, Blaine was laughing beside him and calling out to the guys, obviously recognizing them. It was then that Kurt realized - Blaine was one of _them._

He should have known; Luke had said something about Blaine being pretty well known, and even the _Principal_ knew him well. Hell, Coach Beastly or whatever joked around with him, and usually teachers do that with well known students!

Kurt should have figured he'd fall into the crowd of "populars", and he'd probably fall right out once they realized he was gay.

_Damn, and the blonde sure is cute._ He huffed._ Then again, so is Blaine, but Blaine kind of almost sexually assaulted me, so that definitely put a damper on our relationship._

Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Oh guys, meet my friend, Kurt!" Blaine was turning around and opening his arm out towards him, smiling at him. The other guys acknowledged him with a couple waves and smiles, and Kurt tried not to flush too much as he acknowledged their waves and smiles with his own, tiny wave and smile. "Kurt, these are my good friends, Finn, Puck, and Sam," he introduced, pointing to the tall one first, then the mohawk, and finally the blondie who had _really _big lips now that Kurt could see his face. _Never mind,_ he thought grimly, _I don't want a man to suck my face _off.

"Hey dude, it's nice to meet you!" said the tall one - Finn was his name - and then, a spark of recognition went over his eyes. "Wait, aren't you that new kid? The human?" he asked with a tight face of pure concentration.

Kurt faltered slightly, blushing at the realization that _oh that's right; I'm the only human here. How could I forget?_

"Um -" he stuttered, but Blaine swooped to the rescue.

"Yeah, he's the new kid. I'm sure you guys heard that he's human, but whatever, right? We all thought we were human at one point, didn't we?"

Kurt shot a look of both appreciation and confusion at Blaine, but it went over his head. The mohawk-ed guy, Puck, snorted at the inference.

"Yeah right, I knew I was this way since I could _walk_. I've _always_ been a _shark in the water,"_ he lurched his head at Kurt, making him flinch harshly.

The other guys laughed though, not noticing how Kurt shook slightly from where he stood. Blaine, however, only smiled as if it was amusing, but not exactly funny.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go help Kurt unpack his stuff; I'll see you later," he said, and the other guys said their goodbyes and "nice to meet you"s to Kurt, but Kurt only gave them a small, silent smile.

Blaine turned to him as the guys walked out the door, and Kurt sighed internally, calming himself. Blaine turned to him with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay? You're tense," He asked softly, patting Kurt's shoulder gently.

Kurt blinked a few times before smiling at Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should just get to dinner," he suggested softly.

Blaine gave him a confused look. "I thought you wanted to unpack first," he said. Kurt just shrugged sadly.

"I have time; I think dinner would be the best. I'm kind of hungry anyway," he lied. Kurt didn't really want to eat; he just didn't want to go mope around his room while trying to put his things away. Not only that, but he had to get over the awkwardness of first meeting his roommate.

Blaine accepted his inference, and they followed the hall to the door at the and of the building. Ever the gentleman, Blaine opened the door for Kurt and they went out into the light of day.

They walked slowly across the campus (is that right for a high school?), passed the Girl's Dormitory, and strode into the school. Kurt had seen a few other kids walking by, but none of them looked particularly inhuman to him. Maybe he _wasn't_ the only human here.

Blaine led Kurt through the school and towards the cafeteria. As they were walking, Kurt could hear chatter; a lot of chatter. He didn't see anyone yet, but he could tell that there were a _lot _of people. And some of them were staring at him.

And suddenly, the roar of chatter ceased a little, and more and more kids started turning their heads to look at him; some of them, Kurt noticed, with wide eyes, others with furrowed brows, and even some others with amused expressions. Mostly all of them were staring at him, though.

Kurt straightened up a little and let them stare. He knew that they knew who he was - _what_ he was - and he was proud of it. It's not like he's never dealt with these kind of people before.

It was then that Blaine took his arm and they started walking through the cafeteria, though the eyes remained on him.

Kurt looked around a little, noticing the faces of _lions_ and _birds,_ and bodies of _spiders_ or _wolves._ Almost everyone here had some sort of visible inhumanity to them, and this just made Kurt feel all the more out of place.

Soon, Blaine stopped walking, and Kurt stopped along with him. They faced a long table with a couple of guys and girls who sat at the front.

Blaine almost spoke, but when he must have realized that people around them were still staring at Kurt, he turned around and gave a wide glare to almost _everyone_ in the room.

And the chatter resumed.

Kurt internally shivered at the fact that Blaine didn't even have to _say anything_ for the whole school to stop staring at him. He took a mental note of that for later.

"Friends," Blaine announced to those at the end of the table, "This is Kurt, the new kid. He's my friend, so make him feel at home, okay?"

_Home,_ Kurt thought grimly. He kind of wanted to go home.

He didn't really notice at first when he felt Blaine sit him down on the bench, next to a girl with brown hair which parted in the middle. _Isn't that kind of middle school?_ He tried not to snort as she smiled at him. She smiled _awfully_ big at him, and he wondered for a moment if her face was stuck that way when she spoke with it still shining.

"Hello there, Kurt, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you," she said with a too-chipper voice, thrusting her hand out to shake with his; Kurt noticed out of the corner of his eye that Blaine sat down across from him, shooting the girl a cautious look.

"Don't scare him off, Rachel," he said warningly. Rachel shot him a similar glare, her smile disappearing for only a moment before being casted upon him once more. Kurt took her hand in his and shook it, smiling lightly.

"My name is Rachel Berry, no thanks to Mr. Spoiler Alert over here," she nodded towards Blaine, whom rolled his eyes adorably. Rachel continued, dropping forward into Kurt's breathing space, and he moved back a little as her face drew closer to his so she could whisper, "And I know you aren't exactly -" she paused to think of the right word, "- _like_ the rest of us, but that's okay: I still accept you for who you are." Kurt blinked a few times, flicking his eyes away for a moment as she backed off a little. He didn't know whether to feel gracious or weirded out by this girl. "And anyways, my dads are gay, so it's not like I won't-" Kurt did a double take.

"Wait, _what?" _he almost exclaimed, staring at Rachel.

She nodded excitedly, her wide smile finally disappearing into a more human-_oh wait-_one.

"Oh yeah, they've been together for years before having such a wonderful star like me," she pulled out a picture from her purse before showing it to Kurt. Two men were in the picture, plus this very girl standing straight up in between them, that same smile lighting up the photo. "They mixed their sperm with a turkey baster, and then sent it in to the hospital where a lovely lady with a perfect egg waited for the most perfect fertilization-"

"Okay, okay - that's really exciting, but kind of gross," Kurt cut in despite himself.

"Oh right - well, still to this day, they don't know exactly who the real father is, but that doesn't matter - I love them regardless of who they are or what sperm they gave for me."

Kurt eyed the girl with wide eyes, wondering for real if the fact that this girl was here was because she was so freaking crazy.

Then, Rachel pulled back the photo gently and popped her head up to speak directly at him again - _too bad._

"You're probably wondering what I am, aren't you?" _Crazy, yes,_ Kurt thought to himself dully. "Take a guess," she suggested, earning a glare from Blaine again. Kurt looked up at her with an amused expression.

"Okay fine, I'll guess," he said slowly, earning a sharp _yes_ from Rachel. _Well someone's excited,_ Kurt thought again. He looked at her and tried to take in her features pensively. "Um - Part toucan?" he guessed, earning a snigger from Blaine across the table. Rachel glared at him but shook her head at Kurt. He guessed again, "Part Parakeet?" he asked again, and Blaine laughed aloud this time, but slapped a hand to his mouth when Rachel glared at him a second time. Kurt side-eyed him and smiled bashfully.

"_Great guesses,_" she spoke again, obviously a little annoyed, "But I'm afraid I'm just going to have to tell you myself."

Kurt nodded and let her speak, calming down. She smiled at him.

"I'm a mermaid."

Kurt's face fell into wonder. He stared at Rachel as if she had just told him that fairy tales were real.

"Really?" he asked slowly. She nodded with pride. Kurt looked down and thought for a moment. "Then how -" he almost asked, but Rachel was one step ahead of him, pulling her sleeve up so he could see her elbow. It was covered in turquoise scales.

"Well you see, one of my dads is actually a mermaid, but he's sort of the type who can't change into one. He was born on land, and was never really introduced to his more physical capabilities. You see, my grandmother -"

"Okay, that's enough, Rachel, why don't you tell this story later," Blaine cut in, leaning forward and extending a cautious hand in her direction to cease her jabber. He then looked to Kurt with a soft face, "Kurt, why don't you get something to eat? We have plenty to eat, and there's always enough to go around. I'm sure you can find something you like,"

Kurt hesitated before shaking his head. "Uh, no thanks, I'm not all that hungry," he rejected. He still felt tired, and that story hit a little too close to home.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked with concern, "You just said when we were walking -"

Kurt cut him off as he stood up, "No no, it's fine! I'll have something later, I'm just not hungry right now," he told the boy. Blaine stared at him with a sight caring confusion before accepting the answer and dropping the matter.

Soon, Rachel resumed her chatter with Blaine and the boy next to her. Across from her, Kurt noticed, was a girl with long, blonde hair and _beautiful_ green eyes. She almost looked like a princess, but Kurt tried not to stare. She soon turned towards Kurt and smiled at him, but didn't say anything before turning right back around to continue talking to the girl next to her.

Kurt looked down at the table, sighing to himself. He really didn't want to be here. In fact, he felt sick.

He wanted to go home.

Suddenly, he felt a buzz from his pocket and pulled it out, peering at the name that flashed on his screen.

It was his dad.

**_Hey, bud, how's it going?_**

Kurt wanted to cry again. He wanted to see his dad, tell him to his face that he missed him already, tell him that he didn't want to go to this school if it meant not seeing him every day; he wanted to have dinner with his dad on family dinner nights.

"- Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt's head whipped up to see Rachel staring at him again; deep concern was clearly evident on her face. Across the table, Kurt noticed, was Blaine staring at him as well, that same concern still welled in his eyes. Kurt forced a smile for Rachel and spoke softly.

"Yeah - It's just that," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Fridays are usually reserved as 'Family Dinners' where it's just my - my dad and me, you know," he trailed off, letting his eyes focus on the small cracks and scratches over the table in front of him.

"Well you know, you could just go home now, if you want."

Kurt whipped his head up to find that girl; the blonde with the dazzling green eyes, smiling at him. "You could always come back tomorrow or even Sunday. There's no harm in going home for the weekends, right?"

He had to agree with the girl; he could just go home now and save himself the extra agony from being apart from his dad - the only person he's ever needed for years.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and turned to find Rachel there with a gentle smile on her face. He made his decision.

Kurt got up swiftly, keeping his head down, and all but ran out of the cafeteria; not caring that the silence had begun again as he walked off. He knew people were staring at him, and he certainly wouldn't cry in front of these people.

Through his own miraculous efforts of exploration, he found his way to the parking lot and jogged out to his car, still holding back the stupid tears.

He only just got to his car when he heard his own name being called across the lot. He turned to see Blaine jogging out towards him.

"Hey, Kurt, wait up!" the boy exclaimed, and Kurt stopped and leaned on the car. "Hey," Blaine said once he caught up to Kurt. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Swallowing, Kurt nodded and offered a small smile to Blaine. "Yeah," he answered softly. Blaine returned the smile before holding his phone out to Kurt.

"Here," he motioned, "Put your number in my phone, and I'll give you mine; text me if you need anything, or if you just want to talk."

Kurt's eyes flicked from Blaine's phone to his face, shocked that anyone would actually _want_ his phone number, let alone offer to help him through the phone (then again, there have been a few shockers today).

He smiled graciously and let them exchange numbers. Soon they were returning each other's phones, and Kurt was turning around get into his car.

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt heard from behind him as he was climbing into his car. He turned around, meeting the serene eyes of Blaine staring at him. "Drive safely; I'll see you later."

Kurt closed the door. He smiled graciously at Blaine before starting the car and pulling out. He started down the road, looking back for only a moment to see if Blaine was still there watching him; only he wasn't.

Kurt pulled into the driveway of his own house almost an hour later. Swiftly, he cut the engine and stepped out of his car, almost running up the driveway and path to his house. Calming himself at the front door, he poked the doorbell, deciding it would be a better surprise.

When no one answered after a minute, he pressed it again, and again five seconds later. Soon, he heard someone inside holler, _"I'm comin', I'm comin'!"_

Soon, the door was opening - "Yeah, yeah, what d' you want -" Burt stopped when he saw his own son in the doorway, eyes red and chest heaving. "Ah - Kurt?"

Immediately, Kurt launched forward and threw his arms around his father's shoulders, reveling in being home with his dad again.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Burt asked, but took Kurt in his arms anyway. "You're supposed to be unpacking, bud!" he chuckled, despite the fact that his own son was here and sounded like he was just _dying_ to see Burt.

Slowly, Burt backed into the house and closed the door. He pulled his son back to stare at him curiously, "Hey, bud, what's going on?" he asked.

Kurt sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his finger, smiling softly, "I'm just -" he huffed happily as he smiled at his dad, "I just needed to come home."

Burt nodded, accepting this answer with his own smile. "Okay, bud, that's fine."

Kurt hugged him again, taking in the feeling of being home.

_Home felt so good._

* * *

**AN: So the next installment will probably have a little plot to it, and probably a lot more dialogue between Kurt and other characters (Like Rachel, Luke, the Guys, and maybe even more ND people)**_  
_

**DON'T WORRY I HAVE A PLAN xD**

**Hope you like this chapter~ :D**

**ALSO: if anyone has any criticisms about certain topics that you'd like to clear up any confusions over, whether it be over something you're confused about, or something you think I didn't convey properly, please come to me privately so we can actually talk; otherwise I wouldn't have any other way to thank you and / or clear anything up for you. :/ you can do this either through here or at my tumblr - which is foolishlywise. Because there I can actually _answer_ your questions or concerns, whereas here if you're anonymous, I have no way to talk to you. :/ Thanks! ~Just The Sort of Story**


End file.
